


Why the Long Face?

by Lunaru



Series: Bederia stuff I want to write about [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Bede gets made fun of but it's cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22199509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunaru/pseuds/Lunaru
Summary: Gloria inspects Bede's Rapidash and realizes how much the two look like each other.
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Yuuri | Gloria
Series: Bederia stuff I want to write about [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591453
Comments: 1
Kudos: 81





	Why the Long Face?

**Author's Note:**

> Had writers block for a few days and decided to pump this out to work through it.  
> I recently caught a shiny Galarian Rapidash and realized how the portion of its mane surrounding its horn looks a little like the curled front bangs on Bede.

Gloria stopped in her tracks, on her way to Hammerlocke. Passing by her was her old rival, Bede. The boy didn’t look much different from the last few times she saw him, but she noted his shoulders stood less squarely and his narrowed eyes seemed rounder than typically. 

Beside him was his pokemon of choice when it came to getting around, his Rapidash. The large pokémon was as elegant as he was, its mane swaying at the same rhythm the locks of his hair bounced with each stop. 

Gloria stood there dumbfounded until she found her train of thought. Why did that Rapidash seem just so similar to its trainer. Maybe it was the fact that he was now a fairy-type trainer, but the equine was both psychic and fairy so either way whenever he got it it would’ve fit well within his team, whether he was a psychic trainer or not. 

She eventually broke away from her standing position and dashed for him, grabbing him by the sleeve of his oversized jacket. “Bede!” 

He turned to face her, a mix of surprise and disgust on his face. He yanked his arm free and took a step back to glare at her as if she was a wad of day-old gum he had found on the bottom of his sneakers. “To what do I owe your presence?” he asked through gritted teeth. 

Gloria twirled a lock of hair around her finger while she spoke, now suddenly anxious, “Could I see your Rapidash for a moment?” 

Bede found this request odd. He smirked, nearly laughed, finding it amusing that she would want to look at something as common as a Rapidash. Though, his own was rather powerful, but he still had no idea as to what she would want to look at with it. He reluctantly pushed against the back of the equine’s neck to bring it forward, still holding the pale pink reign in his hand. 

Gloria didn’t waste any time. She peered at the face of the muscled beast, studying its slanted icy blue eyes, the locks of pastel hair that fell over its body, and its pale complexion. She smiled, almost giggled, seeing what she wanted to see after her initial suspicions. She backed away from the equine and turned back towards Bede, nodding her head with gratitude. “That was all I needed to see, thank you,” she chirped. 

Bede crossed his arms, tugging on the reign to call the Rapidash back towards himself. “What were you looking at it for?” he asked, genuinely curious. 

“I just thought it looked like you,” she answered, the cheeky grin on her face growing. 

The boy before her sputtered, his words catching in his throat by the bizarre statement. “How-... what do you mean by that?” 

Gloria gestured towards the Rapidash, pointing at its narrow face like an exuberant child. “Look at it!” 

So he did. He studied it up and down and saw its features clearly. Two locks of thick lavender hair fell around its horn and curved upward, and with a lurch in his gut he saw its similarity to his own bangs. Those eyes also posed some similarity, one he didn’t connect to as much when he glanced in the mirror. His brow furrowed in irritation. He was interrupted just so that his former rival could call him a horse. He was about to snap loudly at her, when she piped up from behind him. 

“I think it’s sort’ve cute!” 

He flushed, his neck retracting as he pulled the collar of his jacket up to hide in it. He tugged at it. “Why does it matter...” he muttered. 

She smiled, brushing a hand along the back of his jacket before she walked off, calling over her shoulder, “Have fun!” 

Bede stood bewildered, the redness still present on his cheeks. He hissed indignantly at the gods for letting this interaction happen to him, and for how he took it. He knew that the memory of it would remain in the back of his head, only remembering it when he tried to fall asleep. Stroking his hand along the Rapidash, he continued along his way, trying to act like nothing happened.


End file.
